


Окно песочных часов

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Написано для феста на "Люцемании" по заявке №7"В Малфой-мэноре есть зарешеченное окно, которое смотрит на какое-то странное и явно нездешнее место. Однажды Люциус видит, что за ним появляется кто-то, кого там точно не может быть."





	Окно песочных часов

Люциус называл его «Окном песочных часов». Он не помнил точно, когда впервые его увидел, это было давно, еще в детстве, и сначала оно не привлекло его внимание ничем, кроме рисунка на раме. Кто-то грубо вырезал там изображение трех песочных часов в ряд. Это была отдаленная и довольно скучная часть дома, поэтому Люциус нечасто заходил сюда. Однажды, пробегая мимо единственного окна в северной галерее, он мельком бросил взгляд в его сторону. Окно как окно, но что-то заставило Люциуса остановиться. Ему показалось, что парк за стеклом выглядит странно. Отсюда были видны три сходящиеся у небольшого фонтана дорожки, несколько клумб с цветами и зеленая поляна, которую обступали по краю высокие деревья. Просто часть их парка, светлого и просторного, но тогда она показалась Люциусу неприветливой и мрачной. Деревья словно были темнее обычного, вода в фонтане – серой, и даже цветы не радовали глаз, а, скорее, выглядели тревожными яркими пятнами на фоне блеклой травы. Люциус отвернулся. Это было странно и неприятно, но в поместье было столько всего таинственного, удивительного и чудесного, что разглядывать какое-то окно ему было недосуг. Он поспешил к другим развлечениям, куда более интересным и веселым, и забыл о том, что видел.

Однажды, в начале осени, в теплый и солнечный денек Малфой-мэнор принимал гостей. Семьи Малфоев, Блэков, Розье и Эйвери собрались в большой столовой. Люциус, навостив уши, слушал застольные беседы о министерстве магии, интригах и скандалах, но когда разговор перешел на каких-то дальних родственников Розье, заскучал и отправился вместе с другими детьми играть в Я-тебя-найду. Набор для этой игры переходил из поколения в поколение в семье Малфоев, и кто знает, какой его предок зачаровал эти ленточки и колокольчик. Ленточки повязывались на руки всем, кроме водящего, тому же доставался колокольчик. Игроки прятались кто куда, а колокольчик в руках водящего начинал звонить, если он приближался к спрятавшимся. Услышав что тебя ищут, можно было попытаться убежать и перепрятаться, так что если ты не преуспел в хитрости прятания, то всегда мог положиться на быстроту ног. В любом случае, Люциус был совершенно уверен, что победить сегодня может только он. Кто же лучше него может спрятаться в Малфой-мэноре? Например, в северной башне, в кладовке, среди старинных вещей. Он вприпрыжку понесся через холл, по лестнице и, наконец, по пустой гулкой галерее, мимо единственного окна. Он свернул на лестницу к башне… и замер. Что это сейчас стучало в стекло? Дождь? Люциус готов был поклясться, что совсем недавно никакого дождя не было. Он вернулся к окну и взглянул на сплошную серую дождевую завесу. И когда все небо успело затянуть? Он прислушался и, не услышав звуков колокольчика, решил сбегать в жилую часть дома и кое-что проверить. В высокие окна холла вовсю светило солнце. Люциус вернулся в северную галерею. За Окном песочных часов лил дождь. В Я-тебя-найду Люциус с треском проиграл. Эйв нашел его на крыльце и даже немного обиделся, что тот не спрятался. Но Люциусу было уже не до игры, загадка таинственного окна захватила его целиком.

Теперь он почти каждый день приходил к нему и видел, что погода там всегда другая, а деревья, цветы не такие, как на самом деле. Очень похожие, но не такие. Словно это был тот же парк, но живущий другой, неизвестной ему жизнью. Со временем он почти привык к этому небольшому и явно безобидному чуду, пока однажды не увидел в саду старика. Тот сидел на краю фонтана и задумчиво глядел на воду. Его длинные белые волосы обрамляли остроносое лицо, он был похож на старую хищную птицу, прилетевшую неизвестно откуда в их парк. Что-то в его чертах напоминало портрет прадедушки, висевший в малой гостиной, однако раньше этого старика Люциус никогда не видел. Какой-то родственник? Но почему мама не сказала, что они ждут сегодня гостей? И почему он сидит в саду? Люциус бросился в прихожую, вихрем вылетел на крыльцо и побежал к фонтану. Там никого не было. Ни возле фонтана, ни вокруг. Если старый волшебник где-то и был, то явно не здесь. Люциус посмотрел на северную стену, на одинокое окно. Ничего особенного. Точно такое же, как все остальные: с тяжелыми свинцовыми переплетами, до половины увитое каприфолью. Но Люциусу было не по себе. Тайна Окна песочных часов теперь вызывала тревогу – кто знает, что это за волшебник был в саду и не может ли он проникнуть в дом с той стороны?

В следующий раз Люциус решился прийти к окну только через неделю. К счастью, никаких незнакомцев в саду не было видно. Тем не менее, он изо всех сил задвинул два тяжелых шпингалета на раме и только тогда вздохнул с облегчением. Время от времени он приходил сюда, чтобы посмотреть на знакомый и в то же время чужой парк и проверить задвижки. А потом ему исполнилось одиннадцать, и Люциус уехал в Хогвартс, его захлестнул вихрь новых событий и жизнь наполнилась другими чудесами.

Об Окне песочных часов он вспомнил лишь много лет спустя, когда однажды торопился в северную башню за старинными гобеленами. Завтра им предстояло украшать стены в гостиной между гирляндами роз и сирени. На этих гобеленах были вытканы картины из жизни его далеких предков, вплоть до Люциуса Малфоя I. Сюжеты некоторых их них были мрачноваты, другие наоборот были слишком фривольны, и в повседневной жизни уюта жилым комнатам не добавляли. Но их доставали по самым торжественным поводам и по большим праздникам. Такой праздник, как раз, должен был состояться завтра. Люциус собирался жениться на Нарциссе Блэк.

Проходя мимо Окна песочных часов, он бросил на него мимолетный взгляд. И застыл на месте. За окном был ясный солнечный день, а у фонтана стояли двое – мужчина и женщина. Пожилые, но все еще элегантные. Мужчина обнимал женщину за талию, и они о чем-то беседовали. Люциус не мог слышать о чем, но видел их улыбки. А потом женщина рассмеялась и игриво брызнула на мужчину водой, тот же лишь сильнее прижал ее к себе. Люциус не стал проверять, он знал, что из других окон эту пару не увидит, он просто стоял и не мог оторвать взгляд. «Как знать, возможно, через много лет, и мы с Нарциссой будем так же счастливо смеяться, гуляя по саду,» — подумал он и улыбнулся. Может быть, это загадочное окно дарит ему хорошее предзнаменование?

Люциус никогда не мог пожаловаться на скучную жизнь. Она была полна событиями, интригами, опасностями, а часто и неприятностями разного рода. Окно песочных часов перестало казаться ему пугающим. Наоборот, иногда он приходил к нему, чтобы полюбоваться на свой парк словно в волшебном зеркале. Тем более, что погода там все чаще стояла приятная, а люди, которых он иногда видел в саду, казались ему знакомыми. Люциус решил, что, возможно, с помощью какой-то древней магии он видит своих родственников, некогда живших в поместье. Может быть, он видит отдельные сцены из их жизни, но, к сожалению, не может понять, что у них происходит. Вот несколько подростков гоняют на новеньких метлах наперегонки, а, вот, женщина наколдовала радужных бабочек для малыша лет шести, а вот совсем маленький мальчик споткнулся, разбил коленки, но поднимается, сердито вытирая кулачком выступившие слезы.

Люциус никому не рассказывал про это окно. Почему-то ему казалось, что эта тайна должна принадлежать только ему. Когда ему было тревожно и печально, он приходил сюда и смотрел сквозь пыльное стекло на другую жизнь.  
Год шел за годом, опасные бури улеглись, и дни потекли размеренно, но в то же время, они стали бледнее и скучнее.

Люциус теперь с трудом усаживался на подоконник и подолгу смотрел в Окно песочных часов. У него часто ныло в груди и мерзли руки. Казалось, что промозглые октябрьские сквозняки пробрались в самую душу. Который день моросило, и небо заволокло тучами без единого просвета. За окном мягко светило осеннее солнце, цвели на клумбах розы, а в темной листве каприфоли горели оранжевые ягоды. Люциус прислонился лбом к стеклу. В последнее время он часто видел на дорожках парка молодую женщину с младенцем на руках. Как хотелось Люциусу отодвинуть тяжелые задвижки, распахнуть окно и перебраться в наполненный теплом и светом парк, подойти к женщине, заговорить с нею, полюбоваться ее малышом. Он замечательный, Люциус это точно знал. Сколько раз его пальцы касались холодной шпингалеты, гладили старую латунь, но ни разу он так и не осмелился даже попробовать открыть окно. Почему-то ему было страшно. Кто знает, что случиться с тем парком, его обитателями, с этим крохотным созданием на руках у матери, если в их мир вторгнется старость, которой там не место. Люциус не мог с ними так поступить. Нет, неправда. С кем-то другим он запросто поступил бы так. Теперь, когда в его собственных песочных часах осталось лишь несколько песчинок, он хотя бы попробовал… что? Отхватить часть чужой жизни, чужого детства?? Но почему-то он знал, что эти люди совсем не чужие.

Десятое октября выдалось совсем мрачным. Солнце словно бы забыло дорогу в Уилтшир. Дождь тарабанил в окна. У Люциуса болело все тело и казалось, что нет сил, чтобы встать с постели. Сегодня ему должно было исполниться… Сколько же? Он уже и сам не мог вспомнить. Люциус лежал, то задремывая, то просыпаясь. В доме было тихо, и время словно остановилось. Окончательно он проснулся только под вечер. С трудом встал с кровати, поплотнее завернулся в теплую домашнюю мантию и отправился уже знакомым маршрутом – по пустой северной галерее к одинокому окну. Оно словно манило его к себе последнее время.

За свинцовыми переплетами разливался багряный закат, казалось, если прижаться к стеклу, можно почувствовать тепло заходящего солнца. Люциус провел дрожащей рукой по вырезанным на раме песочным часам. Скоро, совсем скоро верхняя половинка его часов опустеет. Может быть даже сегодня, почему нет? Трое песочных часов, как три римские десятки: октябрь, десятое число.

Люциус хлопнул себя по лбу. Идиот! Старый идиот! Как же он сразу этого не понял. Это не рисунок, это дата и время. Точное указание на тот самый единственный миг, когда он сможет открыть окно. От волнения по спине у него пробежал холодок. Сколько сейчас времени? Когда он смотрел на часы, было девять с четвертью. Он схватился за нижний шпингалет – тот даже не шелохнулся. Сколько лет не открывали это окно? Целую жизнь. Хватит ли у него вообще сил, чтобы справиться со старинными задвижками? Руки тряслись и не слушались, пальцы не могли крепче обхватить скользкий металл. Он достал из внутреннего кармана часы – без четверти десять. Люциус застонал в отчаянии. Он не должен, не может упустить единственный шанс. Скрипя зубами от боли в коленях, он вскарабкался на подоконник и изо всех сил навалился на ручку шпингалета. Он готов был умереть, но умереть при попытке попасть в тот, другой, парк. Эта тайна ждала его всю жизнь и вот теперь должна была открыться. Задвижка скрипнула и немного сдвинулась, оставив на пальцах Люциуса грязный след. Он нетерпеливо отер ладонь о мантию и снова вцепился в неподатливое окно. Наконец верхний шпингалет медленно и нехотя отодвинулся, а нижний резко отскочил, ободрав Люциусу пальцы. Но руки и так уже давно свело от боли. На часах было без пяти минут десять. Люциус затаил дыхание. Сейчас должно было свершиться что-то очень важное. Две минуты, одна минута, половина минуты… Люциус толкнул тяжелую раму всем телом, и окно распахнулось. Теплый воздух, наполненный горько-сладкими осенними ароматами, ворвался в дом. Люциус почти задохнулся им, словно только что выбрался из душного подвала. У него закружилась голова, так что пришлось схватиться за раму. Солнце уже скрылось за кронами деревьев. На какое-то мгновение Люциусу стало страшно. Что случится, когда он окажется на той стороне? Что будет, если он неправильно понял вырезанный знак? И почему он решил, что это десять вечера, а не десять утра? Но в то же время в нем крепла уверенность, что он все делает правильно. Более того, он словно откуда-то знал, что уже проделывал это много-много раз. Длинная стрелка на часах уткнулась в цифру двенадцать. Где-то далеко в доме часы пробили десять раз. Люциус больше ни о чем не думал, он зажмурился и очертя голову прыгнул в заросли каприфоли под окном.

***  
Теплый солнечный луч крался по одеялу, норовя пощекотать нос или добраться до закрытых глаз. Люциус зарылся лицом в подушку и для верности накрылся одеялом с головой. У дверей комнаты послышались шаги.

— Люциус, милый, пора вставать! Ты же не хочешь проспать свой день рождения?

Шторы на окне раздвинулись по велению волшебной палочки, комнату залил утренний свет.  
Люциус лениво перевернулся в постели, открыл глаза и хитро посмотрел на мать.

— А что, уже можно открывать подарки?

— Подарки будут вечером, ты же знаешь. Ровно в десять вечера, когда ты появился на свет. Совсем как твой прадедушка, который тоже родился десятого октября и в то же самое время. И его тоже звали Люциус, как и его прадедушку. И сам основатель нашего рода тоже родился десятого октября. Ты можешь гордиться, дорогой. Вставай, у нас сегодня столько хлопот.

Прослушав подробные наставления матери о том, как нужно вести себя при гостях, примерив новую рубашку и мантию, Люциус улучил минуту и улизнул в коридор. Пока мама занята украшением обеденного зала, какое-то время она о нем не вспомнит, особенно, если забраться в какой-нибудь дальний уголок дома. Он резво пробежал по пушистому ковру до конца коридора, свернул налево и направился в северное крыло. Здесь не было ковров, и его шаги эхом отдавались от каменных стен. Он поднялся по небольшой лестнице, свернул, затем еще раз и оказался в галерее, которую, вроде бы, раньше еще не видел. Здесь царил полумрак, который лишь в самом конце рассеивался светом одного-единственного окна. Оно было настежь открыто, и, кажется, уже давно. На полу и на подоконнике блестели лужицы воды, видимо, от недавнего дождя. Люциус нахмурился. Кто же оставил незакрытым окно на первом этаже?! Уж он накрутит этому кому-то его большое ухо! Он подошел к окну. Из него тянуло сыростью и холодом, солнца не было видно и небо скрылось за тучами. Вот тебе и теплый солнечный день! Люциус ловко вскочил на подоконник, потянул створки к себе и захлопнул окно. Он не без усилий задвинул тяжелые латунные шпингалеты и спрыгнул на пол. Так-то лучше! На старой раме кто-то вырезал три косых креста и подчеркнул сверху и снизу длинными линиями. Словно трое песочных часов поставили в ряд.

— Отлично, я буду звать тебя Окно песочных часов, – сказал Люциус, деловито оглядывая наведенный порядок.

Ему нравилось чувствовать себя хозяином дома и поместья. Все-таки очень хорошо родиться Малфоем! Люциус гордо задрал нос и направился в северную башню. Его ждало впереди много радостей и чудес. Его ждала целая жизнь.


End file.
